Scent
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Scott teaches Stiles about scents. Oneshot! Beta!Stiles; Skittles & M&M's. Stalia and Scira pairings.


**I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some werewolf!Stiles and cuteness :3**

* * *

It was _exhilarating_.

No cramps, no burning, no sudden urges to stop and take a breather. He was fast, agile; the woods mapped out in front of him like a highlighted trail, slowing down the blurs into crystal clarity for him as he ran.

He probably shouldn't have taken off as fast as he did, but his classmates were oblivious to his disappearance. And he was a bit eager. Too eager.

His vision turned red, which was something he was still getting used to, but was beginning to welcome it. He could hear, see _everything_. Taste the environment on his tongue.

Reaching a slope, he ran up it and flung himself in the air backwards, performing a backflip before he landed smoothly on his feet, one hand planted firmly on the ground, his opposite arm swung back behind himself. His gaze flickered forward, and his golden irises melted into the chocolate amber pools that everyone grew to know and love.

Another set of footsteps were heard before there was nothing but air, and then-

Scott landed right beside him.

"Whoa...-Dude!" Stiles stood upright, smiling at his best friend. "Did you see how fast I was going?"

"Yeah, you were great," Scott said in approval, chuckling as he thought of Kira. She too had been excited and shocked when she found out how fast she could really run.

And speaking of Kira...

"Ready for the next thing?" he asked.

"Come at me bro," said Stiles, throwing out his arms.

Scott laughed. "Okay, now we're gonna practice identifying scents. It comes in handy when you're separated from the pack." He draws out two random scarves, one blue and one green.

"Okay..." said Stiles, hands now on his hips. "Scents, scents, scents..."

Scott lifted them up for Stiles to smell, and as the beta did, the true alpha continued on, "Smell each one at a time. Your senses are heightened when you're a wolf, so the smells are a bit stronger. Take your time."

Stiles picked the blue first, taking dainty sniffs. This was a pleasant scent, he decided, and very familiar. Vanilla, maybe, with a hint of jasmine?

"Kira?" Stiles guessed, and Scott nodded, trading scarves with him. Stiles took the green one next, bringing it up to his nose.

And he let out a long groan of delight, much to Scott's amusement as he practically smothered his face into the olive green cloth. This scent was mouthwatering; delicious. Strong. While Lydia's scent was sweet, mixed with perfume and strawberries, and Kira's smelling like she spent all day in a bakery, this scent was almost a mixture of the two. It was sweet, yet came with something natural...What was it? Peaches? Mangos? Watermelon? Strawberry Kiwi? Probably all four since girls liked to mix their fruit. Heh. Fruit punch.

Stiles slowly lifted his face to meet the bemused gaze of Scott, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Malia?" Stiles guessed again, and Scott nodded and chuckled. "No way...I never noticed before, but then again when we were at Eichen House, she kinda had a smell like cleaning products. What? We didn't exactly have five-star baths every night," he added at the confused look on Scott's face.

"I'm keeping this," he added, hugging the scent close to his chest.

"Good, because that's what you're doing anyway." Scott grinned.

"Huh?"

"You got her scent. Now I want you to find her," Scott explained, and Stiles went, _"Oooooooh,"_ in understanding. "Nowadays, if you sense Kira, Malia isn't that far behind. _So_..." He stuffed Kira's scent in his back pocket, smiling once more, "_we_ are going to find them."

"We are?" Stiles remarked, dumbfounded.

"Yes..." Scott's eyes turned alpha red. "Yes we are."

Surprisingly, it didn't take that long for Stiles to find her. As soon as he caught it, her scent was all he could think about, and he was running and he was seeing red yet again; Scott forgotten.

Meanwhile, Kira and Malia were attempting to outrun each other, their eyes meeting ever so often with smiles on their faces.

"Meet you around the corner?" Kira asked through pants.

"Sure!" was Malia's breathy reply, and the two best friends separated.

The werecoyote was oblivious, listening to music as she ran, with her ponytail swishing back and forth with each natural bounce that she sported.

_Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger._

Stiles tore after her, his eagerness carrying him to his sweet destination. Hands finding her hips, Stiles grabbed Malia and spun her around, the latter crying out in shock upon impact.

Once her feet found ground, she glared up at her kidnapper and slapped his chest repeatedly. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What?" Stiles laughed, dodging her attempted punches, capturing each hand in his and bringing them to his chest. "Scott wanted me to find you, and I did!"

Her scowl slightly faltered, distracted by the location of her hands, encased and lost in his big grip. "Oh. Well...Why did he want you to find me?"

Stiles grinned, now leaning in, his nose grazing her forehead as he inhaled.

"Wolf 101?" Malia guessed, her voice wavering.

"Mhmm..." Knowing she wasn't going to punch him again, he released her hands to take her hips instead; her fingers traveled up north, resting at a comfortable position near his shoulders as he continued to drown in her scent. "Scott was right. Wherever Kira is, you'd most likely be."

The two could hear a surprised, but pleasant, yell in the distance.

"Well, I think he found her," said Malia.

* * *

"Found you." Scott nuzzled Kira's neck, making her giggle.

"How'd you-? Where-?" Kira stumbled around her questions, turning in his arms to look up at him.

"Stiles wanted a...head start," said Scott, and Kira smiled.

"Where is he?"

"Went off to find Malia. I gave him her scent."

"Oooohh, I get it. No wonder you left me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, dropping a gentle kiss to her nose, then slowly drifting down to her lips. "I had to follow him..."

"I know..." Her fingers ran through his hair as she was suddenly pressed flush against the true alpha; the thunder kitsune could only gasp but yield her lips up against his for a lingering peck...

...Which ended up turning into several lingering pecks.

"You okay?" he asked against her mouth, letting his hands travel some.

"I am now," she whispered to him softly, now standing up on her tiptoes, and he chuckled in adoration.

* * *

By the time their eyes met, Stiles and Malia were nose to nose. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips, silently asking for permission. With a tug of his hips towards her by the werecoyote, Stiles took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Malia smiled against his soft, tentative mouth, returning the kiss in earnest. Her arms wrapped around his torso, leaning up into the kiss more.

He released his hold on her lips, leaning his forehead against hers; his thumbs began stroking her cheekbones tenderly. "I love you..."

A light blush stained her cheeks, chewing down on her bottom lip. "I love you more," was her bold reply, making him smile.

"That's debatable."

"Do you wanna go."

"Yeah, let's go to Wal-Mart."

The four teens ended up meeting at the end of the trail, way before the whole class came around, looking exhausted. Danny demanded how they're not tired, and all they could do was laugh.

They decided to relax for the rest of the day, heading back to Scott's house; Kira rode with Scott on his bike, and Malia went with Stiles in his Jeep. Kira snuggled into Scott's backside, her face in his shoulder and him driving with a soft smile on his face. Stiles drove onehanded, one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Malia's.

Upon arriving, the two couples walked inside of the McCall household. Malia followed Stiles straight to the kitchen, and Scott followed Kira up to his room like a lost puppy.

Kira plopped down on Scott's bed, stretching and mewing like a cat. On her back, the kitsune watched as Scott slowly made his way across the room, a dark, predatory look in his eyes that sent chills down her spine.

Smiling crookedly at her, he climbed onto the bed in the same pace, crawling ever so slowly up her body. Kira giggled and prepared herself, sliding down some as he hovered over her, arms pinned on each side of her head.

"Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," he smiled back at her.

"Are you comfortable?"

_"Very."_

She took his face in her hands, and he beat her to the punch by swooping down and stealing a kiss. "Me too."

Scott smiled and lowered himself down to where his head lay nestled onto her soft chest. Kira kicked a leg free, slinging it around his waist, and ran her fingers through his dark tresses.

They lay together just like that, in comfortable, intimate silence.

"Gimme," Malia stole a grape from the bowl.

Stiles gaped at her. "He-ey!"

"Oh, you want it?" Malia teased. "Okay then. Here."

She rolled her tongue over the grape, balancing the fruit in the little 'o' her lips formed. Licking his own out of habit, he closed the distance between them, and their lips connected. His hand cupped the side of her face for balance, she doing the same for the opposite cheek, and his tongue was in her mouth.

Oh he got the grape alright. With a bit of cheating by tickling her, making her knees buckle, Stiles pulled back and pumped his fists in the air, chewing the grape in victory.

"Cheater," Malia grumbled, and Stiles laughed, leaning back to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Okay, so she couldn't stay mad at him forever.


End file.
